Promesa
by KiraXproject
Summary: Segunda parte de Promesas rotas. AU. Posible OoC


**Advertencia: Lenguaje altisonante y posible OoC**

**Este fanfic participa en el rally "The game is on!" del foro I am Sherlocked**

_Disclaimer: Ningun personaje reconocible es de mi pertenencia, derechos reservados a Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y a la BBC. Solo hago esto por diversión._

_Beta: Alley Michaelis_

**¡Arriba Scotland Yard!**

Me disculpo por si este trabajo no deja satisfechos a los lectores, pero les aseguro que no les recomiendo tratar de escribir 3000 palabras en un par de horas por que terminas con muerte cerebral jaja.

Había algunas cosas que olvidé explicar en el oneshot pasado, me centré en recuerdos que como dice a continuación marcaron a los personajes como personas y los formaron. Lo del Kitsune fue una idea descabellada después de no dormir bien por lo que fue un poco raro para mi usarlo y espero no haberlas confundido mucho con lo que hice.

.o.

De lo primero de lo que se percata John al momento de recuperar la consciencia es de ese malestar extraño en medio en el estómago que siente cuando algo no está bien, siempre ha sido muy perceptivo con ese tipo de cosas, fue algo realmente útil cuando estuvo en Afganistán y espera no se haya arruinado con su actual vida tranquila de casado. Aparte de ese malestar no siente nada más que el leve rozamiento de sus prendas en la piel, no sabe si esta acostado o no, ya que parece que está en medio de la nada. Sus demás sentidos empiezan a espabilarse cuando escucha el suave tararear de una mujer y una mano acaricia su cabello haciendo que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensen de forma inmediata.

Los recuerdos de lo sucedido acuden a su mente en el momento que abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de facciones asiáticas de la mujer que le mira con algo que identifica como compasión, su cabeza se encuentra recargada sobre las piernas de la misma mientras ella acaricia su cabello.

Estaba con Sherlock en un almacén abandonado buscando a una mujer cuando todo se volvió bizarro de forma aterradora con aquel ser cubierto de sangre que hablando de cosas sin sentido y al final perdió el conocimiento.

Se levanta cuidadosamente del regazo de la mujer bajo su atenta y fría mirada, todo a su alrededor es negro y no puede sentir nada, ni frío ni calor, el simple pensamiento de quedar atrapado en un lugar así hace que se le erice la piel.

-¿Qué es este lugar?- De forma casi histérica se lleva la mano a la garganta sujetándola con fuerza, esa no es ni por asomo su voz. Sabe perfectamente bien a quien pertenece ese timbre profundo que le hace temblar, aunque se escucha un poco diferente, más joven. Voltea de forma instintiva a ver a la mujer que aún se encuentra arrodillada, vestida con alguna vestimenta tradicional, largo cabello negro enmarcando su rostro y dándole una sonrisa divertida, John frunce el ceño, él definitivamente no le encuentra nada divertido a la situación. Y a todo esto, si él tiene el cuerpo de Sherlock, ¿Dónde está el suyo? Y más importante aún, ¿Dónde está Sherlock?

-Él está bien, doctor Watson, quizá un poco acalorado en el desierto de Afganistán pero nada más-

-¿Afganistán?- Como respuesta solo obtiene una sonrisa enigmática antes de volver a perder el conocimiento.

.

Lo primero que ve cuando abre sus ojos es blanco, para ser más específicos, un techo blanco sobre su cabeza. Le cuesta un poco de trabajo localizar las cosas a su alrededor, todo le da vueltas y el dolor de cabeza es casi insoportable.

Se sienta en la orilla de la cama un momento, pasando los dedos entre los rizos que ahora hay sobre su cabeza. No es que crea en cosas del tipo sobre natural o algo por el estilo pero si esto es un sueño o alucinación definitivamente es lo más elaborado y extraño que ha visto. Echa un vistazo a la habitación en la que se encuentra, el desorden habitual que Sherlock llama un "desorden ordenado" no le sorprende mucho, en realidad le hace sonreír porque al parecer su amigo siempre ha sido así. El pensamiento le hace darse cuenta de que no sabe en qué lugar está, se levanta yendo al cuarto que debería ser el baño para que un joven Sherlock sorprendido y quizá un tanto asustado le devuelva la mirada desde el espejo.

El toque un tanto repentino en la puerta le hace brincar en su lugar, un joven llama a Sherlock desde el otro lado y él aún no sabe dónde carajos se supone está. Revuelve un poco las cosas a su alrededor, hay libros de química, física y biología celular por todos lados, los golpes en la puerta comienzan a sacarle de quicio, hasta que por fin da con la que parece ser la identificación de Universidad de Sherlock. Un tanto enervado por todo lo anterior se dirige a abrir la puerta con desgano, si fuera por él se quedaría dentro hasta saber que rayos pasa.

Cuando abre la puerta se encuentra con un chico de facciones finas y marcadas, con ojos azules casi tan hermosos como los del mismo Sherlock y rizos rubios que le mira con una sonrisa de afecto en el rostro. Un sentimiento cálido se esparce por todo su pecho, desconcertándolo aunque al parecer controlando completamente sus reacciones corporales.

-Hola Sherlock- Sea quien sea el tipo frente a él hace que una punzada de celos atraviese su pecho, pero el cuerpo de Sherlock ahora no responde, quisiera cerrarle la puerta en la cara como el Sherlock que él conoce haría, pero no se mueve, solo le mira e incluso sonríe. El cuerpo de Sherlock está sonriendo.

-Victor…-La forma anhelante en que el nombre sale de sus labios casi hace que su cerebro colapse, la única vez que escuchó ese tono de voz fue cuando…cuando Sherlock fingió su muerte. Las cosas empeoran para él cuando el chico sin ningún permiso entra a la habitación para después básicamente comérselo en un beso. Pasan un par de minutos donde le frustra su nulo control en el cuerpo de Sherlock, lo único que puede hacer es sentir los labios de Sherlock moviéndose al compás que los contrarios.

Las manos ajenas comienzan a indagar en su cuerpo bajo la ropa, repartiendo caricias al azar por todo su torso, comienza a deshacerse de su ropa al momento que se separa de sus labios.

-Olvidaste nuestra cita, Sherlock, eso no te lo puedo perdonar- El recuerdo de la primera cena con Sherlock aparece inevitablemente. Casado con mi trabajo, ajá claro.

Básicamente John se desconecta de todo lo que pasa a su alrededor cuando no soporta ver (o sentir) lo que pasa, solo cierra sus ojos y sonríe mentalmente ante la idea de saber qué hubiese pasado si La mujer, Irene Adler, se hubiese enterado que en realidad Sherlock no era virgen.

Cuando todo termina, Victor se levanta sin decir una palabra y se viste en total silencio, tomándose su tiempo en cada movimiento, una vez terminada su tarea se sienta a un lado de Sherlock en la cama y pasea uno de sus dedos sobre la columna vertebral.

-Dulce e Inocente Sherlock… ¿Realmente creíste que te amaba?-Ante esas palabras su cuerpo entero se tensa. El cabrón tiene el cinismo de reírse.-Debo admitir que fue muy divertido jugar al enamorado-Se levanta y se dirige a la puerta para abrirla. Incluso él puede reconocer al maldito que entra en la habitación. Sebastian Wilkes, entra con otros dos tipos más.

-Así que al Gran Sherlock Holmes le gusta que le den por el culo ¿Eh?- Los otros dos tipos le sujetan a pesar de sus esfuerzos de escapar. Lo golpean hasta perder el conocimiento.

.

Vuelve a abrir los ojos con la rabia burbujeando por todo su cuerpo, tan fuerte que le hace temblar. Si tuviese al bastardo de Victor frente a él le asesinaría con sus propias manos, aunque ahora de alguna forma logra entender por qué Sherlock considera las emociones como algo innecesario.

-¿Sherlock? ¿Estás bien?- La vocecilla tímida de Molly le devuelve a la realidad, está acostado sobre un sofá en un lugar departamento desconocido, posiblemente sea el de la chica por las decoraciones en colores claros y adornos tan femeninos.

-Si, estoy bien-Su voz se escucha molesta justo como se siente, pero ella ni siquiera se inmuta ante lo golpeado de sus palabras. Parece que es mucho más fuerte y paciente de lo que él creía.

-Tranquilo, el efecto de la toxina pasará dentro de poco-¿Toxina?¿Por qué estaría Sherlock intoxicado con una toxina? Molly pasa un paño húmedo por su frente, tiene mucho frío, seguramente tiene fiebre.

-John…¿Dónde está John?-Molly desvía sus ojos de los de él y se muerde el labio inferior con nerviosismo. Algo en esa reacción le hace imaginar qué es lo que pasa. Esto es algún momento después de la caída. La chica retuerce sus dedos unos momentos.

-Va cada tercer día a visitar la que debería ser tu tumba, de hecho en estos momentos debería estar en camino al cementerio, hermanito-La voz de Mycroft hace que la ira crezca inesperadamente en su interior. Casi se cae por la velocidad en la que se levanta para tomar su abrigo, bufanda y salir de ahí.

Cuando llega al cementerio puede verse a sí mismo caminar entre las lapidas hasta llegar a la tumba de Sherlock. Un sentimiento aplastante de tristeza le inunda al percatarse de que va tomado de la mano de Mary, en ese entonces solo su novia, quien le va reconfortando mientras caminan. Pero ese sentimiento es diferente, no es suyo, parece ser del propio Sherlock.

No espera a terminar de ver su visita, sale del lugar sin mirar atrás a paso rápido y con los ojos empañados de lágrimas.

-¿Divirtiéndose, Doctor Watson?- Voltea hasta donde proviene su voz y todo a su alrededor vuelve a ser negro e insanamente calmado.

-Si esto es un sueño, por favor déjame despertar- Dice, casi suplica a la mujer que solo desvía su mirada por un segundo dándole a entender sin palabras que no lo haría.

-Esto no es un sueño, John-

-¿Por qué lo haces entonces? ¿Qué quieres de nosotros?-

-No busco nada de ustedes, solo les muestro sus corazones, aquello que los marcó de por vida, lo que los hizo ser como son…Hay promesas que marcan al mundo, John. Si esas promesas son rotas, afectan a todos.

-¿Promesas? ¿Qué promesa he roto?- La chica le mostró una sonrisa triste.

"Solo tú y yo contra el mundo, Sherlock" Su verdadera voz resonó por todo el lugar como un eco distante.

-Esto es solo una segunda oportunidad John, tú decides si la tomas o no.

.

Esta vez no despierta en algún lugar, esta vez está directamente observando desde los ojos de Sherlock cómo Mary y él bailan su vals de bodas, tocando con el violín con la maestría que solo los dedos de Sherlock poseen. La melodía suena alegre y hasta un tanto jovial para todos en ese lugar pero para él, observando las cosas en ese momento sabe que la agonía en el pecho de Sherlock que se siente como un agujero que quiere tragárselo, pasa desapercibida para todos ahí, inclusive para él mismo, quien se dice ser su mejor amigo. El arrepentimiento propio se suma a los sentimientos de Sherlock, apenas y puede observar sin sentirse como si algo le aplastara.

Cuando el baile termina y la noticia del bebé se escapa de sus labios, todos se olvidan de él. Molly, Janine, él mismo se deja solo en medio de la pista de baile sin siquiera volver la mirada a Sherlock. Camina hasta un rincón apartado donde la oscuridad le facilita no ser visto y se recarga en una pared jugando con un cigarrillo sin encender entre sus dedos.

Un par de lágrimas que queman sus ojos caen pesadas por sus mejillas que le hacen sentir rabia consigo mismo por ser tan débil y mostrar sus sentimientos ahí. Cansado de estar ahí con toda esa maraña de sentimientos decide dejar el lugar, sintiéndose miserable porque Sherlock sabía que le abandonaría ahora que tenía lo que se supone quería. Una familia, hijos, cuando en realidad lo que John siempre quiso fue a Sherlock. Siente que realmente el agujero que siente en su pecho se lo traga.

Todo parece una proyección de película ahora, varios recuerdos de la infancia de Sherlock pasan frente a sus ojos. Siempre solo, siempre buscando ser aceptado por aquellos que lo desprecian por el simple hecho de ser diferente. Lo sucedido en la universidad afecta aún más de lo que creé a su querido amigo, una vez el asunto con Victor termina, cae en un abismo de abuso de drogas y de no ser por Mycroft, Sherlock seguramente hubiese muerto de una sobredosis. Lo ultimo que ve son varias imágenes de Sherlock fuera de país, trabajando de encubierto para desintegrar la red de Moriarty, pero lo que le mueve el corazón es que nunca le olvidó, lo que su amigo (si es que aún podía llamarle así) más añoraba era volver, volver a su lado.

.

La escena frente a sus ojos ha cambiado, está en el restaurante donde le planeaba pedir matrimonio a Mary y Sherlock interrumpió con su inesperada llegada. Se exalta cuando frente a él está sentada la misma mujer asiática con un elegante vestido negro.

-Tu segunda oportunidad se ha concedido, tu tiempo para tomar la decisión se ha agotado, es tiempo que decidas, John Watson. Elige con sabiduría.- John queda desconcertado y perdido un momento cuando frente a él desaparece la imagen dando paso a Mary con su adorable vestido y sonrisa radiante, pero inexplicablemente eso poco le importa a John, busca a Sherlock con la mirada y no le ve.

-¿John, estás bien?- El semblante preocupado de Mary le hace darse cuenta que necesita darle una explicación.

-Mary, verás…yo, estuve pensando las cosas y creo que es mejor que lo nuestro termine. Me he dado cuenta de que amo a alguien más y no puedo engañarte de esa forma, no lo mereces.-

-Lo sé, de alguna manera esperaba que lograras olvidarle conmigo pero veo que no ha funcionado…fue todo un placer haberle conocido, Doctor Watson- Mary se levanta y se va sin decir más. John siente que eso fue demasiado fácil por lo que se queda inmóvil un par de minutos antes de sacar la caja que está dentro de su pantalón y jugar con ella entre sus dedos. ¿Qué podría decirle a Sherlock? ¿Sería siquiera el mismo Sherlock que conoce el que lo encontraría ahí?¿Y qué si Sherlock no correspondía sus sentimientos? Tan adentrado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta cuando Sherlock llegó a su lado.

-Buena decisión John, espero seas feliz, espero no tener que volver a verte- Mira a la mujer mística mujer desvanecerse detrás de Sherlock una vez sabe que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, no por que lo dijeran con palabras, pero conoce a Sherlock.

Cuando vuelve a centrar su mirada en el hombre a él, está mirando a la mesa y parece derrotado. Una sonrisa se forma en sus labios antes de tomar el rostro de Sherlock entre sus manos y depositar un beso. Cuando el contacto entre sus labios termina el pelinegro se queda pensativo, incluso le oye murmurar un "Gracias" apenas audible.

-¿Sherlock?¿Estas bien?- Sherlock sonríe.

-Te amo John y te prometo que siempre voy a amarte-

FIN

¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
